Bug Hunting
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: Shino actually falls for someone and she only pushes him away. how will he fix this?


"Hey! Look over here," yelled the young blonde female.

The mysterious boy sighed. "What is it now?"

"Come on, Shino, this one is cool looking," the girl whined.

"Kiki, you have said that about all the bugs we have looked at," Shino stated in annoyance.

"But Shino, this one really is, it looks like a stick," she whined as she pointed at a branch of a nearby bush.

Shino walked over and looked where the girl was pointing. "That's because it is one."

"Oh."

"I swear you can be so blonde at times." Shino shook his head as he went back to his bug hunting.

"Well excuse me for not seeing the difference, I'm not the one with bugs living inside them," she stated, venom dripping from her words.

The blonde's anger was high and before she could totally explode she stormed away.

"Oh that one had to hurt," the dog lover said.

"Shut up Kiba," Shino snipped before storming off in the other direction.

"K-Ki-Kiba you go a-after S-Shino, I'll go a-after K-Kiki," the Hyuga said.

"Ok, Hinata," Kiba replied before he and his white puppy ran off after his friend.

Hinata quickly ran after her friend hoping the girl didn't do something she would regret. Hinata only ran for a little bit before the blonde haired female came into view.

"K-Kiki a-are you al-alright?" Hinata asked her friend.

"No! I don't know why I'm so mean to him. I don't want to be, but I am. You know, Hinata, I'm just afraid that if I'm nice to him, he'll become close to me and then break my heart like Sasuke did. I don't know what to do! I have really strong feelings for Shino, but I don't want to be hurt again, and the only way I know how to protect my heart is to push him away," Kiki wept out to her friend, crying into Hinata's shoulder.

"I-I know how you feel," Hinata stated hugging her friend close.

"Thank you, Hinata." Kiki hugged Hinata back.

~S~

"Shino, do you know why she explodes like that all the time, it's mostly at you," Kiba asked once he caught up to his bug loving friend.

"No," Shino answered, "I try to be nice to her."

"Why even try being nice to her when she's so mean to you?" Kiba asked grabbing his friend by the shoulder to look him dead in the eye, well as much as he could anyway.

"Because I love her," Shino mumbled.

Kiba leaned his closer to hear, he had a smirk on his face. "What was that, I didn't quite hear it?"

"I love her ok!" Shino practically yelled.

With impeccable timing, Hinata and Kiki walked into the small clearing when he yelled that.

"So, Shino, who is this person you love?" Kiki asked a little down-hearted.

"Well, um, I, ah, it's…." Shino stuttered as he flushed with color, though no one could see it.

Kiba and Hinata looked at each other and both silently agreed that it was time they slipped away. Quietly they hid in a nearby bush.

"So who is it? Come on Shino, tell me," Kiki begged.

"I can't. I don't want to tell you until I know if she returns my feelings too," Shino explained.

"You're no fun, Shino," Kiki whined.

"I just want to find out before I tell you and when I do find out I'll tell you first." Shino looked into Kiki's blue eyes.

"you better, it's late I should be getting home or mom's going to have a hay day." Kiki turned around and started to walk away from the bug lover.

Shino caught her wrist before she could go very far. Kiki turned around slightly shocked and confused at the same time.

"Shino, what are y-" her question was cut short when Shino pulled her foreword into his chest.

He lifted her chin and pulled down his jacket, revealing his face to her. His other hand wrapped around her waist holding her in place. His lips descended upon hers; Kiki was shocked at first, but soon closed her eyes and return the kiss. Her hands slipped around his neck and one tangled with his hair while the other genteelly was placed on his cheek. Kiki was the one that pulled slowly away from the intense kiss.

"So that's it, you love me. to think that I have tried to push you away so I wouldn't get hurt, but you were in love with me," Kiki breathed out in quick breaths, "Shino, can I see your eyes?"

"Yes."

Shino reached to grab his glasses, but Kiki slapped his hands away telling him she wanted to do it. She slowly pulled his glasses off. Her blue ones met with brown ones for the first time.

Shino pulled her into another intense kiss, but this time it was much longer.

"Shino, Ai shiseiji anta," Kiki whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Kiki."


End file.
